


A Misunderstanding

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Cabenson fanfic Challenge 2013/2014 week 22 Prompt: Firsts





	A Misunderstanding

_You can do it Cabot._ The familiar pep talk that she gave herself before every encounter she had with Detective Olivia Benson ran through her head. Maybe this time she would believe it and act upon it. Spotting Olivia at the coffee station pouring herself a cup, she walked over to her, pleased when Olivia looked up and smiled at her. Olivia automatically started to make Alex a drink, fixing it exactly as Alex preferred, making Alex smile wider. 

“So, Liv,“ Alex took a deep breath, here goes nothing, "I was hoping you would join me for dinner this evening.”  
A brief look of surprise flashed across Olivia’s face, “Sure, I would love to. I should be done here by 7. Want to meet me here or should I swing by and pick you up?”

“I can meet you here.” _Ok, that wasn’t so bad._

Several hours later a nervous Alex Cabot made her way to the 1-6. She had been home to change into jeans and a thin jumper. She knew Liv would not have had time to change, and she did not want to be wearing her court clothes on their first date.

“Hey Liv, you ready?” She was proud that she had managed to keep the nerves from showing in her voice. She wasn’t sure she would be able to eat, the nerves had taken over, making her feel quite nauseated.

“Ready when you are counselor.”

“Oh no, call me Alex outside of work hours.”

Olivia smiled at her, almost making her knees give out.

“Anything you say Alex.”

 

They had been laughing and chatting over dinner, both relaxed, comfortable with each other, having fun. It was everything Alex hoped it would be. She had gradually sidled herself closer to Olivia as the evening progressed, delighted by the stories Olivia told her to entertain her. Stories of her days as a Rookie, of Munch and Fin, the capers she and Elliott had been through, it was perfection. Alex had even managed to throw in some stories of her early days in court, and in college.

They were interrupted by a friend of Olivia’s just as they finished a joint dessert.  
“Olivia? I thought I saw you, you haven’t replied to my latest email.”

“Hey Emma, sorry, I’ve been busy.”

Emma looked pointedly at Alex and said, “Yes, I can see that.”

“Oh, no, this is my colleague Alex, she’s our ADA.”

“Colleague? Really Olivia?”

“Yes Em, don’t start.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be a nag. I have to get back to Chris, let me know about that other thing.”

“Sure, will do. See you.”

Their hug set Alex’s jaw on edge, she couldn’t resist asking, “What other thing?”

“Oh, she keeps trying to set me up on a blind date with a colleague of hers; she thinks we would be perfect for each other. She mentions it so often I am thinking of saying yes just to shut her up.”

“You’re planning a blind date, with someone else, whilst on a date with me? Are you kidding me?”

“This…this is a date?” 

“You’re unbelievable.”

Alex was trying to get her things together to leave whilst desperately trying to hide how upset she was. This had turned from the best date of her life into a humiliating nightmare. She stood up, throwing money on the table and walked away, trying not to cry until she got at least outside, she missed the myriad emotions play across Olivia’s face.

Suddenly, realizing that Alex had fled her presence, Olivia hurried after her, catching her just outside the restaurant.

“Alex, stop, wait, let me explain.”

Alex had managed to muster up enough of the Ice Queen to answer coldly, “There’s no need Olivia, I understand.”

“No, you don’t. Just give me five minutes, please.”

“One minute, then I’m going.”

“I didn’t know Alex. I only ever dreamed we could be together. I didn’t even allow myself to hope you could want me. I thought at most we could be friends, but if I had known that this was possible, that we were a possibility…Oh Alex.”

Liv launched herself into a hug with Alex, practically crushing her she was squeezing so hard. Realizing that Liv had run out of words to convey her emotions Alex let herself enjoy the embrace, squealing ungracefully as all the breath was squashed from her.

“So does this mean you’re not going on that blind date?”

“This means that this first date is the last first date I am ever going on.” Olivia looked up into Alex’s eyes, she saw how overwhelmed Alex was and thought perhaps she had said too much. “Sorry, I don’t mean to assume or pressure you..”

Alex interrupted her with a soft, delicate kiss. “No pressure, but I agree, this will definitely be your last ever first date. You’re mine now.”

“That I am counselor. That I am.”


End file.
